1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage containers and more particularly to weapon cases.
2. Background
Storage cases for weapons protect a weapon from physical damage and the corrosive effects of atmospheric gases and moisture when the weapon is not in use. These storage cases are also useful in mitigating damage to a weapon during transport of the weapon. Weapon cases are generally formed using a protective material configured with a hollow interior to receive the weapon and some means of closing the case around the weapon.
One common type of weapon case is a gun case formed of a rigid exterior material and a padded interior section for housing the weapon. Other types of cases may be formed using a flexible material, which provides limited protection to the weapon encased within.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.